1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the application of liquid such as herbicides to plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The matter of destroying undesirable plants such as weeds from the desirable plants such as lawn grass by the use of herbicides has been a challenging problem for decades. Many prior methods have been tried. In some cases the herbicide is merely sprayed in liquid form on the weeds with the expectation that the herbicide has been selected so that it will only kill the weeds and not damage the vegetation such as lawn grass which is desired to be retained. In other cases the liquid herbicide may be applied by use ofan absorbing material which then is used to contact the weeds. In some cases rollers are mounted on frames and includes a liquid absorbing material which receives a herbicide from a dispensing conduit located above the roller.